Kaguya Ōtsutsuki
Kaguya Ōtsutsuki była pierwszym człowiekiem, który po spożyciu owocu zaczął używać czakrę Shinju. Wygląd left|thumb|159px|Pełny wygląd Kaguyi. Kobieta posiada charakterystyczne delikatne rysy twarzy, długie, białe włosy, które dotykają ziemi. Najbardziej zauważalne są dwa rogi które ciągnęły się z bocznych części głowy. Jej brwi były bardzo krótko ciężkie. Na zewnątrz widnieje symbol władzy królewskiej. Miała na sobie ciemny odcień szminki na ustach i taki sam odcień na swoich długich paznokci. Nosi ,kimono, z wysokim kołnierzem które jest ozdobione skomplikowanymi liniami biegnący wzdłuż osi i krawędzi sukni. Osobowość left|thumb|159px|Kaguya ma mieszane uczucia wobec synów. Kaguya przed spożyciem owocu z boskiego drzewa. Po uzyskaniu zdolności do manipulowania potężną czakrą z owocu Shinju, Kaguya opracowała skomplikowane założone, wierząc, że czakra słusznie należy do niej samej i że tylko ona mogła chronić i zjednoczyć świat. Pomimo swojego pierwotnego pragnienia pokoju, Kaguya zdecydował się użyć swej wielkiej i straszliwej siły do przedstawienia wszystkim jej woli. Jak zauważył Hagoromo, ludzkość w tym czasie zaczęli się obawiać jej jako demon. Podczas 4 wielkiej wojny ninja kiedy to Madara został zdradzony przez Czarnego Zetsu. Kaguya została odpieczętowana.Widząc Naruto i Sasuke zobaczyła w nich swych synów i zaczęła płakać dlatego, że Oni Ją zapieczętowali. Jest również chciwa w i sądzi, że czakra należy tylko do niej i pozbędzie się każdego by ją odzyskać. Kaguya również dąży dużą sympatią świat, i pozbędzie się każdego kto będzie chciał ją zniszczyć. Umiejętności Po spożyciu owocu Shinju, Kaguya osiągnęła niezrównaną siłę, że była w stanie uspokoić świat, na którym trwały wojny, co u ludzi pobudziło, że czcili ją z szacunku bądź ze strachu. Hagoromo chociaż sam był legendarny to chwalił potęgę swej matki jako niezrównoważaną i silniejszą od niego. Siła Psychiczna i Czakry Po zjedzeniu owocu Shinju, Kaguya zyskał niezrównane rezerwy siłę i czakry. W pierwszej kolejności potrafi absorbować czakrę jak i dowolne techniki z którą się styka. Podczas dokonywania fizycznego kontaktu z wrogiem ona jest w stanie powstrzymać ich ruchy podczas pochłaniania ich czakry. Po przez jej więzi z Shinju, jest ona staje stać się silniejsza zdobywając czakry z uwięzionych ofiar w Iluzji Nieskończonego Tsukuyomi. Ninjutsu Kaguya jest zdolna do bardzo szybkiego ruchu, pojawia się, gdzie chce w mgnieniu oka. O ile nie jej specjalności, Kaguya wykazała pewną nieuzbrojoną umiejętnością bojową,która jest stanie łatwo zablokować kilka ataków z dookoła klonów Naruto. Może także używać swych bardzo długich włosów jako prowizoryczną broń przechwytując i rzucając przeciwników na całym polu bitwy lub strzelać jak Senbon dość okrutnym sposobem. Materializacja Woli Kaguya jest w stanie zamanifestować swoją wolę oraz umiejętności, która pozwalała jej na stworzenie życia, aby służył w jej imieniu. Tuż przed jej zapieczętowaniem, Kaguya była w stanie stworzyć Czarnego Zetsu, stosując go do manipulacji ludzmi tak by została ponownie ożywiona wieki później. Transformacja Natury Kaguya posiadła zdolność manipulacji samą naturą. Jednym z takim przykładem jest manipulacja piorunem, powodując burzę. Podczas gdy była w swoim wymiarze, tam także pokazała zdolność do kontrolować w nim substancji, takich jak lód i śnieg w jej mrożnej górskim wymiarze. Kekkei Mōra: Byakugan left|thumb|158px|Kaguya z aktywowanym Byakuganem i trzecim okiem. Dzierżyła Byakugana w obu oczach, przyznając jej pole widzenia 360 ° (z wyjątkiem strefy martwego punktu) i zdolność widzenia systemu czakry. Jej wzrok zdołał ominąć obronę Susanoo. W połączeniu z jej włosami, Kaguya jest w stanie zobaczyć u osób punkty witalne, dokładnie przebijając je w celu całkowitego uruchomienia. Rinne Sharingan Kaguya dzierży Rinnegan jako trzecie oko na czole, który jest w kolorze czerwonym i zawiera kilka koncentryczne okręgi i dziewięć Tomoe. Jej trzecie oko udziela również uprawnienia Sharingana, takich jak możliwość widzenia przepływu czakry, odlewanie i łatwo uznając genjutsu, podwyższony uprawnień percepcji, jak również możliwość kopiowania technik. Raz włączony oczu, pozwala Kaguyi rzucić Nieskończonego Tsukuyomi. Z jej trzeciego oka, Kaguya jest również w stanie natychmiastowo teleportować siebie i innych wokół niej do innego wymiaru, a jednocześnie usuwając obecność ich czakry. Jest również w stanie natychmiast przepisać wszystkie aspekty tego wymiaru, łatwo łapiąc jej przeciwników z tropu. Kakashi porównuje płynną naturę tej zdolności do tworzenia genjutsu. Podobnie, Kaguya jest w stanie otworzyć i podróżować przez wyrw w przestrzeni jako środek chwilowej podróży. Shin: Jukai Kōtan Po aktywacji Nieskończonego Tsukuyomi użytkownik steruje korzeniami drzewa Shinju na całym globie aby wyłapać ludzi złapanych w genjutsu.Technika ta jest bardzo szybka i rozprzestrzenia się w szerokim zakresie, czując istoty żywe wabi się ich czakrą i podłącza ich do drzewa. Wyłapanym istotą przyznaje wieczne życie, posilając się ich czakrą używa jej do wykiełkowania następnego owocu Shinju. Tomogoroshi no Haikotsu right|thumb|159px|Kaguya używa Tomogoroshi no Haikotsu. Kaguya ukazała możliwość manipulacji i rozszerzeniem własną strukturę kości, co pozwala na posiadanie szerokiego wachlarzu możliwości bojowych bez potrzeby noszenia broni. Jedną taką techniką jest wystrzelenie kości, który przy kontakcie ciała powoduje rozpadnięcie, co rani. Bōchō Gudōdama left|thumb|159px|Bōchō Gudōdama Kaguyi. Po odzyskaniu kontroli nad sobą, Kaguya jest w stanie skupić całą swoją nagromadzoną czakrę w ogromną Bōchō Gudōdama, która według Czarnego Zetsu posiadała każdą naturę czakry, w istocie jest początkiem wymiaru. Transformacja Ogoniastej Bestii right|thumb|159px|Transformacja ogoniastej bestii Kaguyi. W ramach wcielenia dziesięcioogoniastego, może przyjąć formę do woli. Dokonała tego przed swoimi synami, Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki i Hamurą sprawiając, że uwierzyli w zemstę dziesięcioogoniastego za shinju. Podczas walki z drużyną 7, musiała przekształcić się po uderzeniu przez czakrę wszystkich ogoniastych bestii, która znajdowała się w Rasenshurikenie reagując czakrę wewnątrz od Kaguyi, w wyniku jej mutacji w niestabilnej masie królika. Historia Przeszłość left|thumb|159px|Kaguya i jej dwójka nowo narodzonych synów. Dawno temu przed powstaniem ukrytych wiosek, podczas ery niekończących się wojen ludności, Kaguya która przybyła z dalekiego lądu zdecydowała, że należy zjeść owoc, aby zostać bogiem i powstrzymać konflikt. Z tego powodu zjadła zakazany owoc z Shinju, zyskała możliwość manipulowania potężną czakrą i pozwalając jej powstrzymać wszelkie wojny, które nękają ziemie. Jakiś czas potem Kaguya urodziła dwóch synów, który jeden z nich nazywał się Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki. Oboje odziedziczyli tę potężną czakrę i byli nią w stanie manipulować. Jednak Shinju pragnął odzyskać skradzioną władzę i spowodował, że drzewo przybrało potworną formę co zostało ochrzczone dziesięcioogoniasty. Wściekły dziesięcioogoniasty szalał po ziemiach, aż synowie Kaguyi pokonali i zapieczętowali bestię, dzięki temu Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki stał się pierwszym jinchūrikim. Później Hagoromo nauczał pojęcia czakry ludzi , stając się Mędrcem Sześciu Ścieżek. Jest powiedziane, że Kaguya raz użyła Nieskończone Tsukuyomi na ludziach, aby zaprzestali walk. Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Kontratakuje right|thumb|159px|Ożywiona Kaguya. Gdy okazało się, że Czarny Zetsu tak naprawdę jest wolą Kaguyi, przejął kontrolę nad ciałem Madary i zmusił do wydobycia przez Madarę czakry od ludzi złapanych w Nieskończone Tsukuyomi co spowodowało puchnięcie mężczyzny i zmianę w Kaguyę Ōtsutsuki. Widząc Naruto i Sasuke pomyślała, że to jej synowie, a później, że to wnukowie. Po aktywacji Byakugana zobaczyła, iż posiadając moc syna. Kakashi zapytał ją o jej motywy, ale ona stwierdziła, że nie pozwoli na dalsze niszczenie tego świata. Potem drużyna teleportował Obito i powiedziała im, że będzie musiała ich pozbyć. left|thumb|159px|Kaguya i Naruto ścierają się. Gdy całej piątce udało się uniknąć śmierci dzięki współpracy. Widząc to, Kaguya zaatakowała Sasuke, ale został uratowany przez Naruto, który właśnie odkrył zdolność latania. Zauważywszy to, moc Naruto przypominający jej syna, Kaguya we wściekłości starła się z Uzumakim, deklarując, że wszystkie czakry na świecie będą tylko jej. Kiedy Naruto zablokował atak, u góry pojawił się Sasuke, który chciał uderzyć. Jednak okazało się to bezużyteczne, Kaguya po prostu odrzuciła Sasuke i prawie wpadł do lawy, przed teleportacją za Naruto i korzystając jednej z jego kul poszukiwania prawdy jako platforma bezpieczeństwa. Natychmiast Kaguya weszła do innego wymiaru i przetransportowała duet. W jej oczach ukazały się łzy ze względu na podobieństwo ich do jej własnych dzieci, przedtem posłała Czarnego Zetsu na ich ciała. Potem zaczął opowiadać prawdę o minionych wydarzeniach, rzeczy, które nawet Hagoromo był nieświadomy. Powiedział im, że Hagoromo i Hamura zapieczętowali Kaguyę, używając tej samej zdolności, którą odziedziczyli Sasuke i Naruto, i że manipulował potomkami Ashury i Indry prawdopodobnie we wszystkich czasach, starając się by Uchiha przebudzili Rinnegana i aktywowali nieskończone Tsukuyomi tak, że dziesięcioogoniasty i później, jego matka, Kaguya - zostanie ożywiona. left|thumb|159px|Kaguya łapie Naruto i Sasuke w lód. Kaguya wciąż płacze, a następnie stwierdza, że nienawidzi jej synów za to, co jej zrobili, co powoduje wzrost wściekłości u Naruto, nie rozumiejąc, dlaczego Kaguya była taka zła, że jej synowie zdobyli zdolności takie jak jej własne, przed rozdarciem Czarnego Zetsu od siebie i Sasuke. Aby otworzyć wyrwę, Naruto przekonuje Sasuke do zaatakowania kobiety Amaterasu, co pozwoliło na zbliżenie się i użył techniki Oiroke Gyaku Hāremu no Jutsu. Dzięki technice udało się rozproszyć uwagę Kaguyi na tyle długo, że Uzumaki zdołał ją uderzyć, pozwalając Sasuke na teleportację i pieczętowanie kobiety. W tym momencie Kaguya, przesunęła obszar do zamarzniętego królestwa otaczając siebie i swoich wrogów w lodzie. Następnie Kaguya otworzyła portal, żeby uciec z lodu, przed Sasuke używający Enton: Kagutsuchi do uwolnienie siebie i Naruto. Na rozkaz Czarnego Zetsu, Kaguya stworzyła kolejny portal do złapania Sasuke, a następnie wysłała go na pustynię, aby ich wyeliminować ich pojedynczo. right|thumb|159px|Kaguya otrzymuje ciosy od klonów. Gdy Kaguya poszła zajmować się z Naruto, przebiegły ninja rozpoczął realizację swego planu. Zmusza kobietę do defensywy i przytłacza ją cienistymi klonami, nazywając jego własnym wymiarem. Księżniczka szybko wycofuje się przez portal, do których wchodzi Naruto, Sakura i Obito. Gdy cienisty klon szybko znika, Czarny Zetsu jest w szoku, że chłopak zdołał ich wyśledzić. Kaguya jest gotowa odzyskać czakrę z Naruto, Czarny Zetsu stwierdza, że Uzumaki jest zbyt niebezpieczny i należy go teraz wyeliminować. Zgadzając się z tym, kobieta zaczęła strzelać kośćmi, które wbijają się w ciało Uzumakiego i jego ciało, które rozpadało się. Następnie Kaguya powróciła do normalnego wymiaru, z nadzieją, że klony zniknęły. Jednakże, gdy klony nie rozproszyły się, kobieta doszła do wniosku, że zabiła klona, a potem dostrzega pośród klonów prawdziwego Naruto. left|thumb|159px|W wyniku ataku Naruto ciało Kaguyi ulega zmianie. Przed przeniesieniem ponownie wszystkich do jej głównego wymiaru, Kaguya zdążyła swoją techniką Tomogoroshi no Haikotsu zabić Obito, pozwalając na przebicie, by uratować Kakashiego i Naruto. Kaguya milczała jak Czarny Zetsu drażnił Uzumakiego o śmierci Uchihy, a był w szoku, gdy Naruto w odwecie odciął jej ramię przenoszącego Czarnego Zetsu i przyciskając do ziemi. Gdy została trafiona Senpō: Chō Bijū Rasenshuriken Naruto, w niej czakry pozostałych ogoniastych bestii, przekształcając ją w czakrę króliczego potwor, który z zgodnie z Czarnym Zetsu był formą jej kontroli. Pomimo obaw, Czarnego Zetsu, Kaguya odzyskała kontrolę i uformowała jutsu gigantycznej poszukującej kuli prawdy. right|thumb|159px|Kaguya i Czarny Zetsu zostają zapieczętowani w księżycu. W drużynie 7 przygotowani na dość ewentualną ostatnią misję, przypuścili atak zespołowy, który był dobrze skoordynowany.Działania ich umiejętności zadały decydujący cios, na księżniczkę. Naruto i Sasuke zdołali użyć na niej Rikudō — Chibaku Tensei. Po dotknięciu fūinjutsu, ciało Kaguyi zostaje przekształcone w dziesięcioogoniastego, a potem w posąg, ale za nim została powstrzymana zaczęła ubolewać, że pochodzenie wszystkich czakry, zostaje pokonane przez zaledwie fragmenty. Gdy kula powoli zamyka się, Naruto rzuca Czarnego Zetsu, który ukrywał się w odciętego ramiona Kaguyi, do księżyca, zapobiegając jej ponownego ożywienia. Dziedzictwo thumb|left|159px|Kaguya pod wpływem planu księżycowe oko Madary. Pomimo znaczących prób Kaguyi przyniosło tymczasowy pokój. To zainspirowało również ludzi z epoki Hagoromo do zdobycia tej czakry, aby użyć do pokoju, która obejmowała w zakresie ogoniastych bestii, które są postrzega jako nic więcej jak potężne skupiska czakry kontrolowane przez ludzi. Jej stanowczy sposób do osiągnięcia pokoju później zainspirowało Madarę Uchiha, aby wymyślić osiągnąć plan do wymuszonego pokoju. Później Madarze udaje się rzucić Nieskończone Tsukuyomi na cały świat shinobi. Kaguya jest protoplastą klanów Hyūga, Kaguya, Senju, Uchiha i Uzumaki. Ona jest matką lub babcią przodów i twórczynią ich unikalnych zdolności każdego z klanów. Ostateczne wysiłki Czarnego Zetsu bezpośrednio doprowadziły Madarę Uchihę do przeprowadzenia planu księżycowego oka i stworzenia Akatsuki jako projekt przygotowania Nieskończone Tsukuyomi, co doprowadziło do czwartej wojny shinobi. Później Madarze udaje się rzucić Nieskończone Tsukuyomi na cały świat myśląc, że on osiągnął swój cel, ale nieświadomie ułatwił ożywienie Kaguyi. Do tego doszło, gdy Czarny Zetsu ujawnił swoją wolę Madarze, używając go jako naczynie do ożywienia Kaguyi w świecie śmiertelników, zasadniczo przynosząc ją do życia ponownie. Ciekawostki * Jej nazwisko i tytuł są prawdopodobne odniesieniem do księżnej Kaguya, głównej postaci z opowieści o Bamboo Cutter, który mówi się, że jednym z najstarszych legend. Według legendy, księżniczka Kaguya nosi Hagoromo, gdy wraca do domu, do swojego królestwa. Nazwa Ōtsutsuki oznacza "Duże Bambusowe Drzewko" pochodzi z mało znanego przejścia w drugim tomie Kojiki o genealogii cesarza Suinin, jedenastym cesarzem Japonii, który stanowi, że miał małżonkę nazwie Kaguyahime, córka króla; tradycja utrzymuje, że osoby te posłużyły jako podstawa dla księżniczki Kaguya i starego kutra bambusa w opowieści. Cytaty Kategoria:Postacie